This invention relates to sequencing valves and more particularly to sequencing valves which selectively direct a source of fluid to one or more of a plurality of outlets. Sequencing valves which utilize fluid pressure variation to switch the valve discharge port being supplied have found great acceptance. Examples of the prior art in this category, which my invention described hereinafter constitutes an improvement over, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,565; 3,785,391; 3,924,652; 4,034,775; and 4,125,124.